Brotherhood of Evil
The Brotherhood of Evil (BOE) (originally from Teen Titans) is an organization of supervillains, led by the psychicbending Sith Lord, known as The Brain. The four main members are Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus, and Brain himself, but they are composed of supervillains from many different worlds. The villains of the Teen Titans series are included, but they also include the villains of Xiaolin Showdown, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Avatar, and Power Rangers Samurai. Firstborn Saga In The Great Galactic Race, some of the Brotherhood villains decided to enter the race, but they were easily taken out. The Brain had finally recruited the whole of the KND villains into the Brotherhood in Final Preparations, and it didn't take long before they became good friends with the Teen Titan villains. By the end of the story, The Brain had found and recruited villains from many other shows, as listed above. Throughout the course of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the Brotherhood villains were sent off to wreak havoc with the rest of Gnaa's legions. Near the end of Nolan's story arc, the villains had finally captured the Moonbase and claimed it in the name of Darth Genious. As a result, the villains began to develope a newfound respect for Brain, cheering his name. After the villains had captured Jirachi, they used the Firstborn's power to fuel their Dimensional Traveler, allowing them to travel to their many worlds of origin. The Brain had finally executed Order 66 shortly after, and the legions of villains began their final siege upon the heroes of the universe. When they finally accomplished their goal and captured nearly all of the heroes, they burst into a song, in which they destroyed all of the logos of their shows of origin and replaced them with a "KND" logo that was redesigned as a "BOE" logo, in which the images of Brain and his associates appeared. At the finale of Nolan's story, "Heroes Together", Nolan gathered the remaining heroes from the worlds and infiltrated the Final Brain. They engage the army of villains in battle, but soon become overpowered, that is until Wesley Dodds arrives with even MORE remaining heroes that the Brotherhood missed. Shortly after they arrive, they unfreeze and rescue all of the captured heroes, greatly evening out the odds as the heroes proceed to easily take out the villains, one by one, freezing them solid with their own machine. The battle's conclusion then leads to one final battle between Nolan York and Darth Genious. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, the Brotherhood villains were able to escape from their frosty prison, and went back to causing crimes, even without their leader. In The Son of Evil, they hosted another villain awards show to decide upon a possible leader, but their lair was destroyed by Nerehc EiznekCm Onu (disguised as Cheren Uno). Members The Brain The Brain is the leader of the BOE. He's a rather competent leader, but seems to overlook important flaws in his plans at times, such as when he missed several other heroes during the invasion. He is a psychicbender. Monsieur Mallah Mallah is Brain's assistant ape. He's both strong and intelligent. The two often play chess and drink tea together. Madame Rouge Madame Rouge is Brain's best operative. She is able to stretch incredible distances and even turn into people and manipulate their voice. She's almost invincible. General Immortus Immortus is The Brain's leading general. He knows every strategy used in every war because he was alive to see them for so many years. Brotherhood Villain Defeats (not in order) Common Cold -''' Healed by Eva and Katara, losing his sickening powers. 'Knightbrace -' Engages Pantha in battle, in which Pantha yanks off his mask and braces, causing his teeth to rip out. '''Private HIVE - Defeated before the fight; Kweeb shrinks him down with his Tri-gun, and Toph kicks him against the wall. 'Jack Spicer -' Uses Serpent's Tail to fly around in ghost form, and Jack Fenton catches him in the Fenton DNA Splicer, causing his evil half and his good half to separate. 'Cyclops -' Nigel and Fanny tie him up with G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H.s, afterwards Omi shrinks him down with Changing Chopsticks. 'Pottymouth & Threezore - 'Kami stomps Pottymouth's foot, making him scream, and afterwards Kweeb tosses Threezore into his toilet mouth and flushes him. Pottymouth becomes clogged with Threezore as water gushes out, and Pottymouth unleashes a storm of censored swears as he runs about frantically. 'Robin Food & Hungry Men - '''Hungry Men encounter Speedy and sing their song again. But while doing so, Speedy shoots an ice arrow that explodes and encases them in ice. '''Skulker -' Skulker engages Gnark in battle, in which Gnark tears his armored suit to bits. The head lands in Nolan's lap, and he pulls out the tiny Skulker and tosses him to Jazz, who catches him in Fenton Thermos. 'Nanobots -' Nanobots are about to delete Matt Garley, but Matt first asks which came first, the chicken or the egg. The Nanobots go in an infinite sequence of "Chicken came from egg, which came from chicken", and they become confused and explode. 'Warp & Tarlock -' Warp opens a portal to send Aang to the future, but Aang avoids and blows Tarlock into the portal before it closes. Afterwards, Sokka hits Warp's Regulator with his boomerang, causing Warp to shrink into a baby. 'Desiree -' Desiree catches Argent in her huge hands, but Argent grabs her in her own huge hands and slams her to the ground. Argent then wishes Desiree would freeze herself, and she obeys. 'Billy Numerous -' An army of Billy Clones surround Danny and Emily Phantom, but the two divide into their own clones and attack them all at once, causing them to be sucked back into the original Billy, who faints afterward. 'Toiletnator, Dr. Light, & Box Ghost -' Herald opens a portal with his horn and easily sucks them inside. 'Mr. Washer -' Hoagie reveals to him that Nurse Claiborne's apple crumbles are made with eyecrusts, and he pukes and faints. 'Crayon Boy -' Engages Mushi in a crayon battle. Afterwards, he encounters the Lima Bean Monster (conjured by Nocturne), and runs away screaming. 'Mumbo Jumbo -' Engages Facilier in a magical duel, in which Mumbo knocks his cane away. He laughs, but Numbuh 5 immediately swipes his wand and breaks it, causing Mumbo to revert to a weak old man. 'Ice Cream Men -' Scooped up in Argent's huge hands and carried to the freezing machine. 'The Witch -' Has a magical clash with Crystal Wickens, in which Wiccan defeats her using her staff. 'The Green Monkeys -' Rafiki drops into the arena and easily beats away the monkeys with his staff. 'Heylin Plant -' Raimundo uses Moonstone Locust and unleashes locusts to devour the plant. 'Wuya -' Clockwork goes back in time and comes back with Wuya's puzzle box prison. He hands it to Raimundo, who uses it to trap Wuya. 'Malchior -' Starfire tosses Raven Malchior's magic spellbook, and she uses it to seal Malchior inside. 'Prince Aragon -' Herald opens a portal with his horn to suck Prince Aragon inside. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Metahumans Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:DC Characters Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists Category:BOE Members